


A Drunken Memory

by hrhsparklefists



Series: The Morning Star [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhsparklefists/pseuds/hrhsparklefists
Summary: How drunk does one have to be to remember something they were so drunk that they forgot?





	

A gasp of air rushed into Shepard's body as she bolted upright in bed. The room spun, reminding her just how drunk she still was.

Garrus had taken her out dancing. So, naturally, she had needed more than a little liquid courage to get out on the dancefloor. 

Too much liquid courage, if she was honest. She had been way too drunk to navigate sex and so the two of them had settled for lazy make outs and heavy petting before drifting off to sleep. 

Garrus was extraordinarily comfy, she thought to herself as she gazed down at his sleeping form. 

Garrus! That’s why she woke up. A memory! 

A memory that could only be tapped by being well and truly drunk, just like the time she was remembering.

"Garrus," she mumbled, weakly slapping at his arm.

Garrus groaned and shifted his arm away, still sleeping.

"Garrus!" She stage whispered as she gave him a shake.

A louder groan escaped Garrus this time. Danika could tell he was awake, but just pretending to be asleep.

"Garrrrruuuussssss," she whined and flopped on top of him, rocking back and forth - shaking him as she did.

Finally, Garrus puffed out an amused sigh before asking, "what?" with a sleep rough voice.

"That wasn't," she slurred. "That wasn't the first time we kissed." 

She tried to drive home her point by framing her hands around his face. 

"It wazzn't. Wazznt the firs time." 

"I know.” The turian deadpanned. “We've been married for five years, Shepard."

"No. no no no. No no." She tapped his face gently, trying to shush him. 

"That wsnt." 

"Shep-"

"Wazzn't."

"Is this the alcohol talking? Or do I need to seriously consider getting you medical attention?" Garrus asked parting the hair hanging in front of her face.

Shepard gazed lovingly at her husband's face, tilting her cheek into his palm. 

"Mmm it involved alcohol," Danika whispered. 

"Enlighten me, morning star," Garrus purred, stroking her cheek.

"Remem all those times in the... the Mako?" 

"Mmmm. They were some good times."

"You rememb," she pauses, voice snagging in her throat, "You remem tha time aftr the ExoGen- ExoGeni... fassss- facility?"

"When you brought that fancy bottle of vodka you managed to get your hands on?" Garrus recalled, "You made those amazing cocktails." 

"Mmmm. We were soooo drunk. Do you rememb what we talkt about?"

"Something about... kissing.. aliens," he rumbled.

"Mhmmm. An I said?"

"That you could use some practice." Garrus' hand ran through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp as he remembered.

"An then we kissed." She punctuated the sentence by kissing him. 

Garrus chuckled and pulled her back down to him. 

They laid in silence, long enough that Shepard could hear Garrus' heart beats even out as he began to slip back into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, he took a sharp breath in. 

"Oh, but wait." His voice cut through the silence. "That was when you were with Liara already." 

"I suppose it was." Her words were muffled by his chest.

"Scandalous. You used me to get better at kissing your girlfriend? I feel so used," Garrus teased.

Shepard's loud, bright laugh filled the dark room. 

"I see how it is. So tell me, do turians kiss better than asari? I'm dying to know." 

"Hmmm," she pretended to ponder the question, drawing out the moment with a smirk on her lips. 

Garrus rolled her over and pinned her to the bed with a laugh. 

"I see how it is. Clearly turian lips are less.. ahem... compelling than the allure of blue ones." His voice was filled with mock hurt.

"Mmmmm, well. Which lips are we talking about? Because really it all depends on which lips." She cocked her eyebrow, giggling at her own joke.

"Shepard!" Garrus wheezed.

Shepard cackled at his scandalized expression. 

"Have I finally succeeded in making the great Garrus Vakarian blush?!" 

"I'll show you blus-" His mumble cut off when he pressed his mouth to Shepard's neck and nuzzled against her skin before giving it a nip. 

Danika's heaving laughter shook Garrus as he tried to shut her up. 

"You know you're making it hard for me to seduce you." 

"You're just not giving it your A game, Vakarian."

Garrus ran his hand up her thigh and under the tatty old N7 shirt Danika used as a pajama top. 

"I love you," he whispered, nail catching on her nipple. 

"Now that’s fighting dirty, Vakarian," Shepard moaned.

"It’s the best way to fight with you."

"Oooh now suave Garrus is making an appearance."

"I'm always suave, Shepard," his reply came has he slipped his hand under the band of Shepard's underwear.

The disbelieving laugh that escaped Shepard quickly shifted into a moan as Garrus pressed one, long finger inside her.

"I seem to recall," she managed through her aroused, heavy breathing, "a certain turian who," she gasped as the blunted tip of his nail pressed on the bundle of nerves inside her, "nearly, ah! Nearly smacked his head into a wall trying to get, mmmmmm. Mood music to play." 

"That was one time, Shepard." Garrus huffed fondly as he continued to slowly work his finger inside the woman shaking below him.

"It really set the tone for our whole relationship," Shepard quipped as she felt him push her underwear aside and press his cock into her.

Garrus huffed out a laugh as his hips pressed flush against Shepard. She watched with rapt attention as his mandibles twitched. Danika never tired of watching them - she found it endlessly adorable. The way they were moving now, she realized, meant he was concentrating. Meaning, he was already on the edge and trying not to go over too soon. 

She rolled her hips and heard him inhale sharply at the sensation. 

"If you keep that up, I'm not gonna last."

"Mmmm. I don't mind," arousal and drowsiness filling her voice, "I just wanna feel you cum inside me." 

Garrus began to roll his hips counterpoint to Shepard, his finger working her clit. The two settled into an easy, lazy rhythm, both chasing the pleasure of having the other's body in their grasp. 

Before long Shepard was shuddering beneath Garrus, her legs wrapped around his hips, in a satisfying orgasm.

Her hands roved his body and settled into a spot just below his fringe. One she knew was extra sensitive. Blunt human nails lightly scratched and kneaded at the spot, setting off a deep rumble in Garrus' chest.

"Come on, cum in me, Garrus," Shepard gasped as his hips shakily slammed into her a few more times. His breath shuddered out of him as he pressed himself deep into her and held there.

The feel of his release filling her was something she relished. Thank god Mordin loved a good challenge. His 'cure' for human reactions to turian DNA had to be the best gift he'd ever given them.

Garrus let his forearms slide forward, shifting his weight so he gently slumped next to his wife.

"Told you, Garrus. It’s always been you," Shepard whispered against his mouth, "I love you, too."

A pleased rumble came from his chest. 

"Get some sleep, morning star." 

"You too, Polaris." 

Garrus' arm slipped around her and held her to his chest. Shepard burrowed into her husband's side. Both slowly drifted back to sleep, content in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever been so drunk that you remember something you forgot because you were so drunk when it happened? I have.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr! (@captain-ameribooty)  
> Beta'd by my astonishing @regalpotato!


End file.
